


The Clone Wars Continued

by anonymwinter



Series: Clone Wars Versions [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ventrobi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymwinter/pseuds/anonymwinter
Summary: Alternate reintroduction of Maul. Resolving the show's lingering plot threads and finishing the clone wars. This story follows a specific viewing order of the show and taking out some episodes, but it's not essential to follow the order. Story starts the same as the beginning script of season 4 episode 21 and then alters. Viewing order shown in the notes on the first chapter. Dark Alternate Version with Obi-Wan x Asajj Ventress





	1. Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> S5E15 Shades of Reason takes place after this chapter, then that's it, all written story afterwards.
> 
> The chronological viewing order that i watched but with taking out the episodes for the story. This is the list so far:
> 
> S2E16 Cat and Mouse  
> S1E16 Hidden Enemy  
> Movie The Clone Wars  
> S3E01 Clone Cadets  
> S3E03 Supply Lines  
> S1E01 Ambush  
> S1E02 Rising Malevolence  
> S1E03 Shadow of Malevolence  
> S1E04 Destroy Malevolence  
> S1E05 Rookies  
> S1E06 Downfall of a Droid  
> S1E07 Duel of the Droids  
> S1E08 Bombad Jedi  
> S1E09 Cloak of Darkness  
> S1E10 Lair of Grievous  
> S1E11 Dooku Captured  
> S1E12 The Gungan General  
> S1E13 Jedi Crash  
> S1E14 Defenders of Peace  
> S1E15 Trespass  
> S1E17 Blue Shadow Virus  
> S1E18 Mystery of the Thousand Moons  
> S1E19 Storm Over Ryloth  
> S1E20 Innocents of Ryloth  
> S1E21 Liberty on Ryloth
> 
> S2E01 Holocron Heist  
> S2E02 Cargo of Doom  
> S2E03 Children of the Force  
> S2E17 Bounty Hunters  
> S2E18 The Zillo Beast  
> S2E19 The Zillo Beast Strikes Back  
> S2E05 Landing at Point Rain  
> S2E06 Weapons Factory  
> S2E07 Legacy of Terror  
> S2E08 Brain Invaders  
> S2E09 Grievous Intrigue  
> S2E10 The Deserter  
> S2E11 Lightsaber Lost  
> S2E12 The Mandalore Plot  
> S2E13 Voyage of Temptation  
> S2E14 Duchess of Mandalore  
> S2E20 Death Trap  
> S2E21 R2 Come Home  
> S2E22 Lethal Trackdown
> 
> S3E05 Corruption  
> S3E06 The Academy  
> S3E07 Assassin  
> S3E02 ARC Troopers  
> S3E04 Sphere of Influence  
> S3E08 Evil Plans  
> S1E22 Hostage Crisis  
> S3E09 Hunt for Ziro  
> S3E12 Nightsisters  
> S3E13 Monster  
> S3E14 Witches of the Mist  
> S3E15 Overlords  
> S3E16 Altar of Mortis  
> S3E17 Ghosts of Mortis  
> S3E18 The Citadel  
> S3E19 Counter Attack  
> S3E20 Citadel Rescue  
> S3E21 Padawan Lost  
> S3E22 Wookie Hunt
> 
> S4E04 Shadow Warrior  
> S4E05 Mercy Mission  
> S4E06 Nomad Droids  
> S4E07 Darkness on Umbra  
> S4E08 The General  
> S4E09 Plan of Dissent  
> S4E10 Carnage of Krell  
> S4E11 Kidnapped  
> S4E12 Slaves of the Republic  
> S4E13 Escape from Kadavo  
> S4E15 Deception  
> S4E16 Friends and Enemies  
> S4E17 The Box  
> S4E18 Crisis on Naboo  
> S4E19 Massacre  
> S4E20 Bounty
> 
> S5E06 The Gathering  
> S5E17 Sabotage  
> S5E18 The Jedi Who Knew Too Much  
> S5E19 To Catch a Jedi  
> S5E20 The Wrong Jedi  
> S6E08 The Disappeared Part I  
> S6E09 The Disappeared Part II
> 
> Chapter 1/Maul reintroduction (can be read at the end of season 4 instead)
> 
> S5E15 Shades of Reason

Standing aside his iron throne, Dooku looked out of the window with Grievous standing behind him.

"I can sense him Grievous, that creature Savage Oppress is growing stronger and stronger as each day passes"

Grievous coughs. "You consider HIM a threat?"

"He is a threat to all of us, even Jedi. With the Night-sisters eradicated, there is no one left to control him. Something is rising. Something sinister." 

Savage Opress followed the will of the amulet Talzin gave him, which led him to a trading outpost in the far outer rim. On the docks, Savage looked over the various cargo crates from different ships and walked the area, and soon came upon some that made his amulet activate. He looked on the telegraphic tag on the crates and saw they were scheduled to be unloaded on a nearby named ship. Savage soon found the ship and waited until the crates had been loaded and the ship was about to take off. When the ship's ramp lifted up to close, Savage force jumped up and into the ship. Savage snuck around until he saw a trader who was looking over boxes and checking things on his holopad. Savage walked towards him, and the trader hears a noise and turns around. 

"H-hey, what are you doing here?, get outta here i'm about to take off!" the trader said.

"The cargo you just dropped off, what planet did it come from" Savage said as he walked closer to the trader, while the trader backed away nervously and raised his arms in surrender.

"The junk fields on planet Lotho Minor"

"Take me there" Savage said as he pushed the trader forward towards the front of the ship.

"Okay okay."

The trader led Savage to the desert planet Lotho Minor. The atmosphere had been blocked by the greenhouse gases caused by the perpetual burning of junk, making the planet enter a continuous state of dusk. Large heaps of scrap technology piled as high as buildings and were dotted all around on the desert-like surface as smoke fumes covered the area like a yellow smog making visibility low. Other ships were nearby, dumping their junk and waste chemicals. Savage ordered the trader to land on an area he felt was more force sensitive. The ship descended through the smoke and harsh sandy winds. When the ship landed, Savage walked out of the ship and traveled through the area, following his feelings. He waded through sandstorms for hours as he struggles to move quickly. While on the planet Savage notices his amulet has stopped working. He continues to follow his feelings and eventually comes upon a large building complex covered with sand which disguised it if seen from above. The complex seemed old and decrepit, and no other signs of life or activity could be seen around. Savage entered the building. As he walked through the dimly lit hallways he could feel the presence of others nearby. While walking down the hallways and past large, empty rooms, savage was suddenly attacked by three beings who descended from the ceiling, dressed in black clothing and using primitive weapons. They were no match for his speed, as Savage cut them down in one strike each with his lightsaber in quick succession. Savage carried on walking until he reached a large dimly lit hall, almost the size of a large house itself, and at the far end of the room lay a throne atop a slightly elevated platform, and there sitting upon it, a humanoid figure obscured by shadow. Savage walked towards it. 

"I felt your presence, even before my spies told me" The figure said. 

The figure leaned forward and looked at Savage, his red face coming out of the shadow. The amulet around Savage's neck lights up completely. Savage looked at it and picked it up with his hand, then looked back at the figure:

"Brother?"

The figure observed they were of similar appearance. "Who are you?" 

"My name is Savage Opress, i was sent by Talzin of the Nightsisters to find you. To ask you for training"

"Train you?, ah yes, Talzin, of the Nightsisters. You are Dathomirian, as me. Why should i train you?"

"I want revenge on those who betrayed me. Ventress and the Sith Tyranus."

The figure strokes his chin "Tyranus?, Dooku, yes. The ally of Sidious, now his apprentice."

Maul strokes his chin in thought, and after a moment snaps his fingers. Six fighters in gold outfits drop from the shadows above in front of the throne, carrying sheathed Cyan colored energy swords. They looked at Savage. 

"My name, is Maul, prove yourself, and i may teach you" Maul smiled.

Savage unleashed his double blade lightsaber. The gold warriors drew their swords and ran at Savage. When the first approached him, Savage was too fast and sliced him in half. When the second came he attacked and it Savage blocked. When the next gold warrior attacked Savage he moved the other side of his blade and blocked it. Thus began an intense lightsaber battle as more of the gold warriors jumped in and attacked. Savage blocked blow after blow while walking backwards, trying to get a hit in. So too did the gold warriors block, dodge and evade around him. Eventually Savage got the upper hand in skill and cut them down one by one, slicing through them as the dwindling gold warriors increasingly felt fear. When Savage killed the last gold warrior his breathing was only slightly affected. Maul stood up from his throne and clapped slowly as he descended down the steps.

"Well done. They were skilled warriors." Maul stopped clapping.

"But nothing compared to us!" Maul shouted in anger. He drew his lightsaber and turned activated it, with a blade coming out of each end. He jumped at Savage and engaged in a lightsaber fight of quick strikes, with their lightsabers constantly clashing with one another. Within moments Savage was beginning to feel overwhelmed at the speed and strength of Maul's attacks. They kept battling with fierce determination, until Maul batted Savage's lightsaber upwards and kicks him in the chest, hard enough to send him flying back into a wall, crashing into it and sliding down. 

"Oh, i thought you would be stronger, Savage"

Savage stood up and ran at Maul in anger. Maul smiled. Savage lifted his lightsaber upwards and when he was in range of Maul, brought it down with tremendous strength. When Maul blocked the lightsaber strike from Savage, an explosion of force energy emanated from the blocked blow which was directed toward Maul, making his feet slide back meters but still in the same fighting stance. Maul's eyes widened in surprise and eagerness. Savage was surprised his force blow had little effect.

"Impressive" said Maul. 

Savage's breathing was slightly elevated, and he saw Maul was completely calm. Maul deactivated his lightsaber. 

"You have potential. I will teach you. Perhaps you will have revenge on those who wronged you. As i...will one day soon, have my revenge...on the one who put me into this exile...Kenobi."

For months Maul trained Savage in force and lightsaber techniques, honing his skills. Maul would use many warrior slaves for Savage's training, honing his skill to force choke and snap bodies with the force. Many thousands were killed in both the warriors training. Savage would be pitted against dozens of skilled warriors at a time. In Savage's training, Maul's blood lust increased, and he prepared to soon leave this area of the galaxy and track down Kenobi. Maul revealed to Savage the extent of his power, he showed him the worlds and space sectors he controlled. The amounts of money he was making and his own army, which was mostly composed of criminals. 

After months of training, Maul said to Savage that the time was right to finally leave his exile. To track down Kenobi and take over the major criminal organizations in that part of the galaxy, as he had done in this part of the outer rim. Savage, Maul and his army traveled out of the outer rim, toward the republic and confederacy space. Maul took over the major criminal organizations except for the Hutts and a few others, as he knew they were much too powerful and it would be too much of a costly war and the end result would not be worth it. Once Maul and his new, huge criminal organization and army was settled, he began thinking of his next step. 

*How do i lure him out. Creating trouble will only lure random Jedi. Perhaps if i show myself...no, that is not good enough!. It needs to be...it needs to be more...painful...Yes.*

Over the weeks as Maul consolisated more of this part of the galaxy, Ventress waited not far away. She lived on a ship near Maul's criminal organization, and waited for the time to strike. She sensed when Savage entered this part of the galaxy, and wanted to kill him before he killed her. She sensed his growing power, wondering how he improved so rapidly. 

"Lord Maul, the leader of Death Watch is here to meet with you"

"Ah yes, let him in" Maul said as he sat on his throne on a highly elevated platform several meters high with steps leading to the floor. The room was a huge hall inside his spaceship. Pre Vizsla walked into the throne room carrying his helmet, accompanied by three guards. Maul was fed information through his earpiece that a large fleet of Mandalorian ships were nearby. Enough to cause some temporary trouble. Vizsla walked until he was in front of the throne at the bottom of the steps. Maul noticed a clan mark on Vizsla's helmet.

"Your mark" Maul said, pointing at Vizsla's helmet.

"The sign of clan Vizsla. I am Pre Vizsla, we are the deathwatch, descendants of the true warrior faith all Mandalorians once knew. 

"Why are you here?"

"My people are living in exile because we will not abandon our heritage. Our people were warriors, strong, feared. Now we are ruled by the new Mandalorians who think that being a pacifist is a good thing. They have given away our honor and tradition, for peace. Duchess Satine and her corrupt leadership are crushing our souls. Destroying our identity!. That, is our struggle." 

"If they are weak, why do you wait"

"The Duchess has powerful allies, including your Jedi friend Kenobi"

Maul leans forward and explodes with rage with bulging eyes.

"KENOBI?!" he shouted.

"He is also responsible for our exile."

Maul forced himself to calm down, and stands up.

"It is the will of the force. We will help you reclaim Mandalore"

"And punish Kenobi for his trespasses!"

Vizsla's guard next to him, a woman named Bo-Katan interrupts.

"We allied ourselves with Sith before. Count Dooku, he betrayed us, how do we know you won't do the same?" she said aggresively

Maul raised his hand and force chokes her continuously as she writhes, unable to breathe. 

"Doubt, will only lead to failure" said Maul, calmly.

The Mandalorian guards raise their weapons at Maul, but Vizsla raises his arm.

"Hold" said Vizsla.

"Our combined strength will be rewarded, Mandalore will be yours, and Kenobi, this Sith pretender Dooku and all our enemies, will fall"

Maul released Bo-Katan. Later the two groups made the arrangements to be formerly allied. When Savage later returned from a mission, he and Maul spoke of their new Mandalorian allies.

"They have much to offer, including their planet. They are strong, and unlike pirates they posses honor" Maul said.

"Mhm"

"They know nothing of our intentions, those revelations will come, too late."

As arrangements were ongoing to invade the planet Mandalore, Maul and Vizsla spoke while walking side by side on a recently conquered outpost near to Mandalore.

"Are Mandalore and Kenobi still our priorities?" Vizsla asks.

"They are vital"

"I'm curious to hear the rest of your plan"

"The vision has expanded, you will still rule Mandalore, and under your protection i will command a new galactic underworld."

Without Maul seeing, Vizsla becomes momentarily annoyed, but Maul senses his displeasure. 

"Mandalore influences a league of over 2000 neutral systems, it gives you a great deal of options for your enterprise." Vizsla said.

"You have learned from your previous oversights. With their combined forces, the republic and the separatists will be irrelevant"

"Then are we ready?"

Maul stops and turns to face Vizsla. 

"Mobilize the army. Send an advanced guard to the capital, i want a list of targets vital to Mandalores security"

Maul steps toward Vizsla.

"Choose wisely, there will be no second chances."

Maul walks away, and Vizsla towards Bo-Katan who is to the side waiting for him. 

"Stay focused, Mandalore will soon be ours, and Maul and his brother will be dead alongside the duchess." said Vizsla. Bo-Katan smiled.


	2. Canon

Satine lay on a metal bed in her cell. She heard footsteps coming up toward the door, until they stop and the door opens. She turns around and sits up to see a deathwatch soldier at the doors entrance.

"What do you want, you traitor?" she said.

The sound of a blaster shot and the soldier falls to the ground. Behind him stands Korkie with a gun.

"I would never betray you, Auntie Satine. I'm here to rescue you"

"Korkie" Satine ran up and hugs him.

A death watch guard approaches them.

"Freeze! Hold it there"

Satine and Korkie raise their arms in the air. The sound of a blaster fires into the guard and he falls to the floor. Satine and Korkie look behind them to see a death watch soldier walking towards them.

"Death Watch" Satine said. The guard takes off the helmet to reveal it is Bo-Katan.

"Bo, it's been a long time" Satine said.

"It's okay, Auntie. She's on our side now."

"Why are you helping now?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend"

"There was a time when we weren't enemies. Perhaps that time has come again. Come on, let's go."

They escape out of the facility and meet allies on the landing pad.

"It's all clear. Come on." One of the allies on a hover-bike said. Bo-Katan motions to Satine and Korkie behind her of the all clear and to continue.

"We need to contact the Jedi Council. Korkie, give me your com-link."

"It won't be any good unless we get outside the city. All of the frequencies are jammed."

"You are all taking a terrible risk by helping me"

"Nothing we haven't done before. Right, Auntie?"

Bo-Katan motioned to Satine and Korkie to move forward. "Let's get going"

They all get onboard the transport car and fly through the city. Death watch guards loyal to Maul spot them and fly after them with their jet-packs, shooting at them.

"Take 'em out." Said Bo to her allies. Multiple of her loyal soldiers use their jet-packs to fly back to fight them. One of Maul's soldiers catches up and shoots at Bo, who rolls to the side dodging the enemy fire, then shoots her metal coil which raps around his chest.

"Get the duchess clear."

Bo flies out of the flying car and flies around with her jet-pack, throwing the coil with the soldier attached into a building, slamming him into it, knocking him out. She observes her other allies she sent back before fighting, and they all quickly finished their fights and they all then went to fly back to the transport carrying Satine. More Maul soldiers start to fly after the transport shooting at it. One gets a critical shot on the transport car and it is forced to land near the landing pad docks. Satine jumps out.

"The transmission is still blocked" Satine says. She runs further out into the landing pad antenna area. A maul soldier flies in front of her but is shot down by Korkie who is running behind her. Satine gets into position next to the antenna, boosting her communications signal. Korkie takes up position looking the other way for enemies.

"You're clear" Said Korkie

The transmission gets through. "This is a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've lost Mandalore. My people have been massacred."

A maul soldier flies behind Korkie and knocks him out and walks toward Satine.

"Obi-wan, I need your help." Maul's soldiers surround and capture her.

 

Obi-Wan enters the Jedi command room. Yoda and Ki-Adi-Mundi are already there.

"You summoned me, Masters?" He said. A hologram is played of Satine's communication message.

"This is a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've lost Mandalore. My people have been massacred, and Almec is now the prime minister. I can't explain everything now but Almec has the support of the crime families. Obi-Wan, i need your help." The transmission ends with Satine being surrounded by death watch soldiers.

"Your thoughts on this, Master Kenobi" Said Yoda.

"Satine has been at odds with the Death Watch for years. And according to a report from Padawan Tano, they're no longer in league with the Separatists. If there was a takeover on Mandalore, it was most likely an independent act caused by the Death Watch alone."

"Without involvement from the Separatists, this is an internal affair for the Mandalorians. I'm afraid we cannot help." said Ki-Mundi

"We cannot just hand Mandalore over to these crime families and let Satine become a martyr"

"I'm afraid her decision to keep Mandalore neutral makes this situation difficult" said Kai-Mundi

"Understand your feelings I do, obi-wan. But to take action, support from the Republic Senate we will need."

"You know what the Senate will decide. They will not send aid to a neutral system"

"At this time, nothing more, can we do"

 

In the Mandalore throne room, Maul stands facing his throne with his eyes closed. Savage stood next to the throne and Almec stood behind them.

"Satine's accomplices have escaped, including the renegade Death Watch soldiers. But we will find them. The duchess appears to have contacted the Jedi just as anticipated." said Almec

Maul opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good. You have done well."

"What of the people?" said Almec

"You are the legitimate prime minister. Mandalore is a sovereign planet and you will maintain its neutrality"

"And what of the Jedi?"

"Because of Mandalore's neutrality, the Jedi have no jurisdiction here. If Kenobi comes to rescue his friend, he will have to come alone."


	3. Rescue

Anakin was feeling nervous about talking to Ahsoka. He always had her holo number for emergencies, but hadn't contacted her since she left the Jedi order, which was a while ago now. He had heard sparse things about her since then, how she made a living as a bounty hunter or bodyguard. But Anakin knew this was an emergency, and he could use the discreet help, especially from someone outside the order, and also his friend.

Anakin approached his grey metal door, bare of any decoration, which his neighbors are sometimes confused by when they walk past, as doors are often very personally stylized by their owners. Just across from Anakin's apartment was another door covered in a mix of pink and purple paint, with bits of purple and pink fur attached to it in random places. Poking out of the door was a short female head in holographic form, she had short, dark blue hair, with a little black mole on her cheek. She wore a stetson and her eyes followed anyone who walked past. Anakin looked into the eye laser identification to the side of his door and when it recognized him the doors opened automatically and he walked inside. It was a small space inside his quarters. It was one room, with an adjoining sonic shower room. The floor was covered in a brown carpet and strewn all over were clothes and items. The walls were orange with some streaks of blue. On the walls were some paintings of various people and locales. Famous ancient Jedi and battle sites. On one side of the room was the holo communicator, a large circular bulky metal ring with a console underneath it with various buttons. 

Anakin stopped and looked around at the mess. He felt a certain melancholy at the rarity at which he would visit the room during the war. Anakin looked around and saw his books and texts on various subjects such as lightsaber technique, force philosophy, history of various races, planets and the universe, among other miscellaneous things. For years it groaned him to study these books, when he would rather be sparring. Now he missed them, he missed their simple nature yet insightful instruction with which would often be a help in the most dire of times. The books were strewn around everywhere. He walked toward a pile and knelt down to pick one up. He wondered how he could be so reckless with them. "I have to take more care of these if i want to be on the council someday" he jokingly thought to himself. 

However, Anakin had changed since Ahsoka left, more and more he was beginning to doubt the ways of the Jedi order, that they had lost their way. This war, he wondered, had changed the Jedi and the Republic considerably. Without the Sith and battle droids leading the confederacy, Anakin wondered if they might have a point in their goals. Anakin recollects his debates with chancellor Palpatine, of his efforts to curb the corruption in the republic, yet it ever continues, and sometimes he does not have the power or resources to stop it. 

His mind wandered to how he only used the apartment now for temporary rest. Indulging in relaxation wasn't a luxury to ever be wanted in this life, especially now. Anakin looks over his surroundings of the room, bringing back memories of conversations, or instructions with Ahsoka, which reminded him of his current objective to call her. He stood up with the book he picked up and quickly glanced at it "The Kaleesh Warriors" before putting it atop a nearby book pile. He walks over to his holo communicator and accesses the profile of Ahsoka, with her image appearing as an animated hologram with her usual look and mannerisms. Her number is below it, Anakin sees it's her up to date emergency number. He presses the button to contact her, and after a few seconds of waiting she replies, the quickness of which caught him off guard.

"Oh...Ahsoka" Anakin reacted with surprise. He felt unusual at the infrequency of saying her name out loud, as he had done a few times during the war when coming back from long missions. 

"Anakin, it's been a long time"

He was surprised to see how much she had changed physically in her looks and body.

"Ahsoka, yeah." Anakin said with his arms crossed.

"What's up?"

Anakin was surprised at her casual tone, but quickly accepted her more independent demeanor.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm ok, but it's Obi-Wan. He's gone to Mandalore to try and save Duchess Satine. The planet's been taken over by gangs and the death watch it seems. He's gone alone because the senate would have to debate because-"

"It's a neutral world" Ahsoka interrupted. Anakin smiled at the interruption.

"Yes. I'd like your help on this. The old man can't do it alone"

"And i thought you were the old man" 

"Hey!" Anakin chuckled.

Ahsoka put her hand to her chin and took a deep breath. 

"Of course i will help you, my old master, Obi-Wan is my friend too. Do you want to pick me up?, i'm on the second moon of Bogden, port Rigellia."

"Yeah i can find it. Ok Ahsoka, thanks, i'm on my way." Ahsoka smiled, then ended the transmission. 

Anakin traveled in his small ship to port Rigellia and found Ahsoka when she sent him her location co-ordinates, there they then headed for Mandalore. On the way they talked and laughed about old times and current happenings. Anakin was piloting and Ahsoka was sat next to him, who was staring out of the front window into hyperspace.

"I gave Obi-Wan an old rust-bucket, so we shouldn't be too far behind" Anakin said. Ahsoka chuckled.

"You know..." Anakin said surreptitiously. Ahsoka waited a moment for him to continue, which he didn't. Her eyes narrowed at his awkwardness. 

"What is it Anakin?"

"I mean, i'm just putting it out there but, you know the Jedi order will always have you back, right?."

Ahsoka hesitated. 

"Yes, but that life is not for me anymore." Ahsoka said as she stared out into hyperspace. 

Anakin took a moment to collect a reply.

"We could really use your help, your one of the best we ever had. And we need the best right now. 

"Anakin don't put innocent lives on me"

"All i'm saying is you could do so much more"

"More than what?"

"You know, more than bounty hunting."

"Well bounty hunting is very profitable and i enjoy doing it. And just so you know i do a lot of good in my jobs"

"Sure, but not as much as a Jedi." Anakin said a little irritably.

Ahsoka ignored him and continued to stare out of the window.

"Is that all you want to do for the rest of your life?, be a bounty hunter?!" Anakin snapped.

"Anakin..."

"You could do so much in the order. You saved so many people. Or when you taught the younglings in the cave with Yoda, you don't miss that?, you could become a teacher in the order rather than a warrior."

"Anakin i don't want to join back to the order. But i do miss the younglings and instructing them, but that life is not for me anymore"

"Ahsoka i want you by my side again, like old times." Anakin sighed. "This war is long".

Ahsoka looked at his face and noticed how conflicted he was. 

"Anakin, ive made up my mind."

Anakin sighed and looked to the right, then forward again.

"Ok, Ahsoka. If that's what you want. But know there will always be a place in the order for you. Anytime you want. And i will always be here if you need my help." Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, master." Anakin looked to her and smiled, then looked back out the front window.

Obi-Wan flew his ship to Mandalore and lands shakily on the city's landing pad. When he lands, the ship powers down, and a small fire erupts in the cockpit, which gets quickly gets put out by the ship's automated extinguisher system. Obi-Wan throws his hands in the air as the fumes from the extinguisher block his view momentarily. 

"Anakin, that's the last time I borrow a ship from you." Obi-Wan thought. Obi-Wan unloads the ramp to exit the ship and it stops mid-way, he walks along the ramp and jumps off, then inspects the hydraulic stands connecting the ramp to the ship which are leaking oil.

A death-watch guard walks up to him.

"You better get your ship looked at." The guard said. 

"It's my friend's ship"

While leaning on the ramp, it drops fully to the floor, making Obi-Wan stumble forward.

"He told me it was perfectly fine. Terribly sorry about that."

"Do you have a landing permit?"

"I think I left it in the ship. Come with me, and I'll get it."

The guard followed him in, Obi-wan knocks him out and takes his uniform. When he walked out of the ship, Bo-Katan who is with a few other death-watch soldiers observe him from a nearby rooftop. Obi-Wan boards a personal transport ship and heads for the prison where Satine is held, the location of which he found out from reconnaissance beforehand.

In the Mandalorian armour Obi-Wan approached the cell where he sees Satine inside, and opens the cell door. She is sat on the ground pointed towards the wall opposite the door with her eyes closed. When the door opens she opens her eyes.

"Here to do more of your master's bidding?" Satine said. Obi-Wan takes off his helmet.

"I do my own bidding".

"Obi-Wan!" Satine said softly. She immediately gets up and hugs him.

"Are you alone?" she said. 

"Yes. The Jedi Council and Senate will be of no help to us here". Obi-Wan put the helmet back on, takes her hand and leads her out of the cell and walks across to a lift to an exit and enters it.

"I trust you have an escape plan then?" 

"As always, my dear."

A death watch guard enters the lift with them. Within moments he becomes suspicious.

"There's no record of a prisoner transfer here." The guard said to them. 

"The orders came from upstairs." Obi-Wan replies. The guard waits a moment.

"What's the authorization code?" 

"Oh..uhm.."

Obi-wan knocks him out. As they run away to a speeder mobile transport they are spotted by another gaurd.

"Hey, you! Stop!." The guard activates his communicator. "It's the duchess. She's getting away."

Obi-Wan and Satine are pursued by several death watch warriors on speeder mobile transports. As they fly through the city, they manage to make it to Obi-Wans ship at the dock. They get off their speeder and head towards it while shooting back at those firing at them while walking backwards and make it into the ship, activating the defensive turrets and preparing for lift off. The turrets manage to kill multiple death watch enemies and explode their vehicles. Maul and Savage arrive on their transport and jump off, observing the battle-zone.

"We have to contact my sister for help. She'll send reinforcements." Satine said.

"Who's your sister?"

The ships starts to take off by hovering in the air, getting higher. Maul and Savage walk forward. Maul nods to the commander in charge, and then he and another death watch guard unleash a rocket from a luncher strapped to their backs and shoots it into the ships wing, destroying a part of it. The ship gets rocked:

"Brace yourself!" Obi-Wan shouts.

The ship become unstable and twirls around falling downwards. As Obi-Wan fumbles with the controls he realizes there's nothing he can do to right the ship. 

"Let's get out of here." he says. He and Satine make their way to the ramp. The ship continues to violently spin around and Obi-Wan runs down the ramp and grabs onto the hydraulic stand connecting the ramp to the ship.

"Obi-Wan!" Satine shouts. The ship rocks again and Satine is thrown out of the ship through the air, but Obi-Wan grabs her in time before she is thrown away. Obi-Wan holds onto the hydraulics stand while the ship spins around more violently, as he holds on with all his strength while dirt and smoke scatter across his face. The pressure is too much and he is forced to let go, which throws them both away where they land on the docking pad as the ship explodes above them sending flaming debris all around. A bulk of debris lands on Satine trapping her underneath. Obi-Wan looks up to see it and raises his hand to use the force and moves it off of her. Satine crawls a little on the floor. Obi-Wan on the floor looks up and amid the clearing field of smoke he sees multiple death watch guards, and then behind them Maul and Savage walking towards him.

"No. It can't be" Obi-Wan struggled to say. Obi-Wan struggles to stand up but succeeds in doing so. With disorientated eyes he activates his lightsaber. Maul walks toward him. Maul raises his hand and force lifts Obi-Wan into the air by his throat, choking him, then uses the force to pull Obi-Wan toward him and grabs him by the throat with one hand and Obi-Wan's arm with the other, instantly squeezing and making Obi-Wan drop his lightsaber. 

"We meet again, Kenobi. Welcome, to my world". Savage grabs an unconscious Satine and slings her over his back.

Maul throws Kenobi to his guards who carry him.

"Take them back to the palace." Maul said.

 

In the palace throne room, Satine is on her knees to the side of the throne while Maul is sitting on it. Satine looks with sad eyes at Kenobi who is standing in front of Maul while two guards point guns at him. Ventress lay up above them, watching them through a vent in the wall.

"I sense fighting nearby. The renegade deathwatch traitors. Even if they make it here, it will be much too late, and i will deal with them myself." Maul said. Maul looked to Kenobi.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you, and your duchess."

Maul lifts Satine off the ground with the force and chokes her slowly while walking forward, bringing Satine with him.

"You should have chosen the dark side, master Jedi. Your emotions betray you. Your fear, and yes...your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred."

"Don't listen to him, Obi." Satine said under struggled breath.

"Quiet." said Savage, but Maul motions for him to be quiet.

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it."

"It is more powerful than you know."

"And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be."

Maul grows angry.

"I know where you're from. I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours. The Nightsisters made it for you."

"Silence!. You think you know me? It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but you. Nothing but this moment. And now, the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you. But I will make you share my pain, Kenobi". 

Satine is choked more stronger, Kenobi is forced to his knees and Maul moves his hand forwards, which force pulls Satine forwards. Maul readies his dark blade and strikes at Satine who is behind him. The blade goes right through, Satine winces and falls to the floor. Obi-wan runs to her and holds her on the ground.

"Satine..."

She gasps for a breath, still in shock. He lightly brushes her face with his hand. Maul walks over to his throne and sits back down, smiling. Obi-wan and Satine look eachother in the eyes.

''Remember, my dear Obi-Wan..." she touches his face with her hand "I loved you always. I always will." Satine dies. Obi-wan kisses her hand. Maul smiles. 

"Do we kill him now, brother?" said Maul

"No" Maul said delightfully. "imprison him below, let him drown in his misery. Take him to his cell to rot." Two guards started taking him away, before the throne door bursts open and a barrage of fire came through, killing the two guards holding Obi-Wan and the rest of the fire headed for Maul and Savage. Obi-wan immediately rolled on the ground and force grabbed his lightsaber from Maul's side and activated it. Obi-Wan runs at Maul and leaps toward him, raising his lightsaber high as the lightsaber buzzed through the air. Ventress knew from her security surveillance Anakin and Ahsoka were nearly here, so she takes her chance and kicks open the vent and jumps down from the it while activating her lightsabers and leaps toward Savage. Obi-Wan engages Maul and Ventress engages Savage in lightsaber combat. 

Knowing her acrobatic style would initially be negated by the great strength and unpredictability of Savage, when Ventress got within the reach of him she went and slid on her knees toward him and rolled to the right, baring the pain of the friction and unleashed her lightsaber attack on savage while still on the floor. As Savage blocked, Ventress got up and started moving around him with their lightsabers locked, constantly being pushed by the strength of savage on her lightsaber. Her lightsaber gets pushed almost to her face, when Ventress averts his lightsaber to the left, she high kicks him in the face, knocking him backwards. Savage readies himself and grows angry, running at Ventress. When he's within reach, Ventress seizes her chance in his unfocused anger, by dashing to the right, jumping up and kicking him in the face. Savage is sent smashing into the floor. Ventress smiled. Savage is slow to get up, and is surprised Ventress did not attack him immediately. She awaits him with a smile. 

At the same time, Obi-Wan was dueling Maul. They slashed and blocked eachothers strikes continuously. Obi-Wan goes for the legs and maul blocks, then the head and Maul blocks. They exchange more strikes and Maul aims for the stomach and Obi-Wan steps back while deflecting Mauls saber away. Maul keeps moving forward and attacking Obi-Wans lightsaber, using considerable strength to beat down on it. Then Maul goes for more speed and aims for the head and then the legs in quick succession as Obi-wan manages to block. Maul spins around while attacking Obi-Wan. As they are dueling Maul becomes surprised when Obi-Wan starts to attack more aggressively. Obi-Wan forces Maul backwards and becomes quicker in his strikes. Maul goes on the defensive, and soon sees in an opening in Obi-Wans defense, during his angry attacks. Maul goes for the opening when the time is right toward Obi-Wans shoulder, he deflects Obi-Wans lightsaber to the side and lunges for the shoulder, but is surprised when Obi-Wan moves just slightly out of the way of the lightsaber attack and quickly bats Maul's lightsaber to the side, and Obi-Wan stabs his lightsaber through Mauls wrist, making him drop his lightsaber. Maul instinctively punches with his other arm at Obi-Wans hand holding the lightsaber and knocks the it out of his hand. 

 

Maul steps backwards clutching his injured arm. Then extends the uninjured one towards his lightsaber to force pull it back to him, but is stopped when Obi-Wan blocks his path with his lightsaber he quickly force picked up and is now aimed at Mauls face, making Maul drop his arm. 

"Brother!" Savage shouted, as he was defending against Ventress's lightsaber attacks. Obi-Wan spun his lightsaber around and cut Maul's arms off at his forearms. Maul winced in pain and then entered a state of shock, dropping to his knees. Kenobi put the lightsaber to his throat. Maul was speechless from shock. Kenobi brings back his lightsaber and points it at Maul's heart. Savage sees what Kenobi is about to do and Savage raised his arm and force pushed Kenobi away. Ventress saw the chance and sliced off Savage's whole arm. Savage shouted out in pain and stumbled backwards while defending against the onslaught from Ventress with his lightsaber, increasingly feeling Ventress beginning to overwhelm him. Maul ran in the direction of the window and Savage followed him while still barely defending against Ventress. Obi-Wan and Ventress chased after them, however the Dathomirians both managed to jump out of the window and land on one of their personal death watch transports, with Kenobi and Ventress running to the window to see them fly away. Anakin and Ahsoka arrived onto the scene and they all of them killed the rest of the Maul guards that were in the room, then Kenobi and Bo went to cradle Satines body. 

"We were too late" said Ahsoka quietly to Anakin who nodded. 

"Ventress" Anakin said. Everyone looked to her. "What are you doing here?."

"Stop" Obi-Wan said "she helped me."

"I saw that, i want to know why she's here."

"I was here for Savage, if you must know. It's a pity i only got his arm."

Ahsoka felt a bit offput by Ventress's nonchalance of violence. Anakin wasn't surprised at her remark, and even felt a sliver of respect at her strength. Bo was crying over Satines body. Obi-Wan couldn't stop looking at Satines face. 

"We need to hunt him down" Obi-Wan said. 

Anakin and Ahsoka were surprised at the statement. 

"No, we should go back to Coruscant" Anakin replied. Obi-Wan looked up to Ventress:

"Can you track them?."

"Why, of course." 

Obi-Wan stood up and looked at Anakin "you and Ahsoka stay here, and help the transition of a new government."

Obi-Wan looked to Bo "Make a government that Satine would want. Make it both the death watch and her own party, and appoint a leader she would approve of" Bo looked up to him and nodded. Ventress started walking away and Kenobi followed her. 

"Wait, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan turned around to Anakin

"It's decided, Anakin. Tell the order i resign"

"Don't do this Obi-Wan. Let me come with you, we will end this together and go back to the order as Jedi"

"No. I am a Jedi no longer."

Obi-wan turned back around and left the room with Ventress, and headed to Ventress's ship. There they boarded and left the planet.


	4. Life

"AHHHHH" Maul shouted as he lay on the table. The robotic tools on the machine above dove into the stumps of his arms to repair and connect the various flesh and blood vessels. Then the searing heat of attaching the metal arms made Maul shout out even more. The tools worked fast, welding and connecting the various joints. Savage stood watch over the process. When it was completed, Maul lay on the table taking deep breaths, getting accustomed again to not being in constant pain anymore. He could feel the weight of the new metal arms on the ends of his fleshy forearms. The room was dark, with a light behind Maul illuminating himself and the figure of savage. 

"Brother" said Savage. 

"I feel...i feel...the weight, of these metal appendages. It feels odd, i had forgotten what losing limbs was like. I had forgotten getting accustomed to metal ones. I..can't feel, like i used too." Maul started to get angry. "My flesh...gone, again...Kenobi...KENOBI!" 

Maul had to take deep breaths after shouting out in rage to recover. He wanted to keep shouting. His anger boiled inside at not having a release. Rage festered inside of him. 

Over the next days in space, where Mauls forces lay, he slowly got used to his metal arms. Rage continued to fester inside of him, and also depression. His anger felt like a growing bubble inside of him that would not burst. It kept him continually sparring throughout the days, and would keep him from sleep for long periods. In the times when he was forced to control his anger and make plans, depression would set in. Thoughts and memories of his loss to Kenobi. His limbs. So he made others do the planning of his forces. Savage badgered him a lot, but Maul would not listen. He knew what Savage was saying was right, but he did not care. As the days went on, depression started to overtake rage. His bubble could not continually keep up, and it started to deflate, replaced by depression. Soon Maul began to think of his death. How he wished Kenobi had killed him on that day. Or mabye he should kill himself now and be done with it all.


End file.
